Going Home
by teenage.tradgedy
Summary: Harry Potter returns to the ruins of his parents house after the Battle of Hogwarts. ONESHOT.


**Hey! Yes I know I've vanished from the fanfiction world for a little bit, but I was busy! I took the SAT's yesterday and I had three tests the week before that and I have semester exams in like 2 weeks, so don't hate me too much. **

**This one isn't TERRIBLY exciting or anything, but still, ENJOY! If you know me, you know that I paired Hestia Jones with Sirius Black, and you'll kind of need to know that for this story. **

**ONESHOT, so there will be NO MORE chapters. **

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT. **

**Disclaimer: I SWEAR that I am not J.K. Rowling**

Harry Potter walked down the road, hearing the crunching sound of his sneakers against dried leaves. He looked around at the orange leaves on the trees around him and to the dried, orange leaves coating the pavement and smiled. Autumn had always been his favourite season.

This was his first autumn free; free of Voldemort. The war had ended a few months ago, and as Harry walked down the streets of London, he felt the familiar sorrow fill him as it had quite frequently since the war.

All those people that had died, that had been lost, that Harry had lost. The deaths of Remus, Tonks and Fred had struck him the hardest. Sometimes he had to sit down and gather himself if he thought about what had happened. Remus, the only connection he had left to his father, one of his closest friends, someone he trusted, who he loved, was dead. Tonks, who had rescued him from the Dursley's, who had shown him a different side to Aurors, who would have made him laugh at this moment, was gone. Fred Weasley was dead. Harry couldn't fathom how that had happened. Fred and George had always seemed so, so, so invincible. Now that Fred was gone, George was inconsolable. He was silent for long periods of time.

Immediately after the war, after Fred's funeral, George had vanished for a month. Nobody knew where he had gone off too, but nobody questioned it. There was no George without Fred. Now, George was running the joke shop, in memory of his brother, along with Percy, of all people. Turned out, Percy was as hilarious as the twins had been, despite his rather pompous ways. He had helped George invent so many things that had sold out in less than a week! But he would never replace Fred.

Harry and Ginny were still together, and everyone doubted they would ever break up. Ginny was at Hogwarts, and would be for the next two years, and although Harry missed her and thought of her every day, he knew it was for the best. She needed to complete her education. The Weasleys, predictably, were more than approving of this relationship.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had been offered positions as Top Aurors the second they had left the Hogwarts building after the Battle of Hogwarts. Ron and Harry had accepted, and were the only people in Wizarding History to be granted positions as Top Aurors before even completing their N.E.W.T's. However, they had to wrestle Auror Academy first. They hadn't learned many of the curses and hexes that they were supposed to have learned in their seventh year. Once they graduated Academy they'd be given their positions.

Hermione, on the other hand, had decided to go back to Hogwarts, much to Harry and Ron's, as well as the general publics, amusement. Hermione had made a fuss on getting her N.E.W.T's and completing her education, and had, typically, been rather irritated with Harry and Ron for choosing to _not _return to Hogwarts. She had, predictably, been given the position of Head Girl, not that anyone disapproved of that.

Neville had gotten Head Boy.

Dean Thomas and Luna Lovegood, who had also chosen to go back to school, had been in a strong relationship ever since the war, and were still going strong. Rumor had it that Dean had given her a promise ring, which her father approved

The previous year of schooling had been discarded, because of the drastic changes that had occurred, and everybody at Hogwarts was to repeat that year of schooling. It amused Harry that some children had to repeat their O.W.L years, but they had never gotten to the exams, so it never counted. He remembered clearly the look of bewilderment on those fifth and seventh years' faces when the news had gotten out.

Lucius Malfoy had been sent to Azkaban, but Narcissa had been released, after word got out that she had lied to Voldemort and was the reason Harry Potter was still alive. The biggest shock to everyone was Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy was back at school, and his ambition? He wanted to be an Auror.

The Ministry of Magic had changed miraculously, for the better, in Harry's opinion, thanks to the reign of the new Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. All the muggle-borns that Umbridge and her crew had imprisoned had been released, with Kingsley's deepest apologies, and had been made new wands and returned to their houses. Dolores Umbridge had been fired, and was now on house arrest for a year. The Quibbler was now a highly respected magazine, and had reverted back to it's old ways, printing stories on Wrackspurts, Nargles and whatever nonsense they used to print, which was how Harry liked it.

Harry had been given a position of very high power in the wizarding world, which, of course, he didn't feel he deserved. He had, oddly enough, been offered the position of Minister _and _Headmaster of Hogwarts, both of which he had politely declined. All he wanted to do now was live a normal life.

Today was a Saturday, and Harry was on his way to do something he had wanted to do ever since the war had ended. Ron was at The Burrow for lunch with his family, and although they said Harry was part of the family, he still felt like a slight intruder, and had politely refused, claiming he had business to do, finally giving him the opportunity to do this.

When he was ready, Harry stopped and took a deep breath. He looked around, making sure no muggles were around to see him, before turning on the spot and disapparating. The sensation always got to him, and made him think of Dumbledore, with whom he had apparated with for the first time.

When he landed, he took a deep breath and looked around, orienting himself. He shuddered slightly as memories from that night when he had come here came back to him, but shook them away. That wasn't why he was here. He walked through the beautiful little village, that always made him think of a postcard, and turned a corner, finally seeing what he had come to see.

It looked exactly as it had the last time he had come here, only last time, he hadn't been alone, but he was glad he was alone. This was something he had to do by himself. Better yet, he wanted to do this by himself. He took a few cautious steps forward and looked up at the house that had once been his. Well, his parents'. As he touched the fence, the stone rose up once again, and he could see the messages scrawled on the stone, all to him. He smiled slightly at it, as he had last time, before pulling his eyes away from it and looking straight ahead. He took in the details he hadn't been able to the last time.

The path to the door was pebbled, and there was a garden spread on either side of it, which curved, heading behind the house. The house itself was a pleasant peach colour, with beautifully paned windows. He took a deep breath, and looked around him, making sure nobody was there, and nobody saw him enter. He pushed the little gate open and closed it behind him.

His heart was thumping loudly, and he had no idea why. What was there to be frightened about? There was nobody in there. Voldemort was dead.

_Is that it, though?_ He asked himself, frowning slightly as he looked at the front door. Could it be that everything that had come out of his life from this house was gone, and that's why he was scared? Was he scared of what he would find in there? Or of what he wouldn't? Why was he here in the first place?

Harry shook his head. He was being ridiculous. He was curious, that was only natural! This was the house he had come home to as a baby; he'd come here from St. Mungos. This was where his parents had lived. This was where he'd lived the first year of his life. He took a breath and stepped up onto the porch. He looked down at the 'welcome' mat and snorted. The last person who had stepped on this porch had certainly not been welcome.

He stood there for a few minutes, just looking at the handle of the door, "Don't be a coward," he muttered to himself, before carefully pushing the handle down and walking inside, closing the door softly behind him. He looked around the entrance, to see a shoe rack in the corner and a wall directly in front of him, with a mirror, high enough for him to be able to see himself. He felt his heart jolt as he realized that his parents had looked in the exact mirror every time they entered. So had Sirius, and Remus…and Peter. Harry felt anger boil up in his stomach as he remembered that Peter Pettigrew had set foot in this house.

He turned away from the mirror quickly and walked around the wall, and stopped, looking around. He felt a grin spread across his face as he noted that his mother, Lily, had been completely opposite from Aunt Petunia. Aunt Petunia _loved _decorating. This house was simple, and Harry loved it. It wasn't massive, but it wasn't cramped either. On his left he could see a brick fireplace, and a marble mantelpiece, surrounded by comfortable-looking brown sofas. There were framed photographs on the mantelpiece. Harry's eyes were fixed on the cot in the corner. He walked towards it carefully and looked inside. There was a plush toy frog in there. He reached inside and picked it up and looked down at it. It looked vaguely familiar. He turned around, holding the frog in his hands, and walked towards the mantelpiece, wanting to look at the pictures.

He recognized the picture of Lily and James in Hogsmeade; he had a copy of it in his photo album that Hagrid had given him. He also recognized the picture from his parents wedding day, and the picture of the four Marauders that he had seen in Sirius's bedroom.

Harry picked up the picture next the one of the Marauders. He recognized his father, and his best friends, and Lily, but there was another girl standing next to Lily, Sirius on her other side, with his arm around her shoulders. Harry cocked his head to the side, squinting slightly as he looked at the other girl. She looked familiar, but he couldn't place her.

A movement caught his eye and he turned to see a picture of a heavily pregnant Lily standing there, arms crossed, glaring at James, who was holding a broom, grinning at her. Harry laughed and picked it up, looking down at the expressions on his parents' faces. They were moving, of course, and Harry watched as Lily walked into the frame, and looked at James's broomstick. James gave her a guilty look, and when Lily crossed her arms, he grinned at her.

There was also a picture of Lily, James and a baby. He placed the picture of his arguing parents down and walked towards the family picture. James was holding him, singing and dancing around, and Lily was laughing. Harry smiled at it, wondering who had taken it.

It was so odd to be in here, knowing that Lily and James Potter had lived in here. She had probably come downstairs in her pajamas to see James sitting in the kitchen reading a newspaper. He would look up from it and smile at her, before going back to his newspaper.

Harry felt his heart throb as he realized, he didn't know what else they would do. What did they talk about? What did James like to read in the newspaper? What did Lily like for breakfast? What did she like to wear? Would James go for a run in the mornings? Would Lily sleep in?

Harry walked past the mahogany dining table, which seated six, and turned into the kitchen. Were his parents healthy eaters? He walked to the fridge and pulled it open. It had stopped working a long time ago, he realized, and he shut it quickly, not really wanting to throw up. Deciding it was safer, he pulled open a cupboard, and grinned as he saw junk food. Chuckling to himself, he shut the cupboard and let his eyes wander around the kitchen. He stopped as he spotted a book in the corner and he ran over to it, picking it up. It was a colouring book. He opened it carefully and looked down at the messy colouring in there. So he never did stay in the lines, did he?

He placed the book down on the counter and walked back into the main room, noticing, for the first time, that Voldemort had inflicted no damage on the house, well, the downstairs at least. He looked around and was glad, realizing he couldn't identify the spot where James Potter had fallen.

Harry looked to the right and spotted a staircase, and ran up it without a seconds thought, going completely against what he was being taught in Auror Academy. 'Constant Vigilance' could go down the drain, he was busy.

He came up in a hallway, and saw three doors right next to each other. He pushed the first door open to see a bedroom, with nothing in it. It was probably the extra room, he shrugged. He moved onto the second one and pushed the door open, of his parents' bedroom.

He walked inside slowly and looked around. The first thing he noticed was that it was very Gryffindor. He smirked at all the crimson and gold, wondering how his mother had let his father decorate their _bedroom _so patriotically. He knew this was James's doing, even if nobody had told him.

There was a trunk at the foot of his parents' bed and Harry hesitated for a second, before shrugging and opening it. Dust came flying out, and Harry swatted it out of his face, coughing, before looking inside. He saw a small box at the bottom of it and reached in curiously. He carefully opened the box to see a muggle key resting in the soft material. He frowned and pulled the key out, examining it. He was definitely to open something, that much he was certain, but what?

He looked around his parents' bedroom furiously, searching it for anything that could be opened with a key, but was unsuccessful. HE sat down on his parents' bed, frustrated, and stared down at the key. What was it _for_? His eyes searched the bedroom again for good measure, and then he froze as he noticed a piece of parchment on the dresser. He jumped off the bed and sprinted to the piece of parchment.

_Lily!_

_Hello darling, I miss you so much. Its ridiculous, really, that I can barely see you, seeing that (no pun intended) (I know you're laughing on the inside, don't roll your eyes like that!) you're stuck there and I have to work. This Skeeter lady is driving me up the wall. I'm not even kidding. She's such a skank! Excuse my language, but, well, I'm not going to take it back. Just make sure the little hottie doesn't read this. Yes, I am talking about Harry. You think I'd be talking about James? (That's right James, go deflate your head. And yes I did know you would read this after Lily did, or you're reading over her shoulder. And now you're turning red. Yes, you are that predictable. I love you too) How is Harry? I miss him! How a one year old managed to steal my heart faster than any man my age has I will never know (this is including Sirius). Let me tell you, he will be a heartbreaker when he grows up. And he won't do it the pathetic way Sirius and James did, I assure you (Don't look insulted James, leading girls who were drooling over you on and then not giving them the time of day is _pathetic_). I haven't seen the little bundle of joy in, what, three days? Don't give me/the letter that look! In my defense, I'm supposed to be writing an article on Cauldrons. I AM SO BORED. Harry is anything but boring. How does he like the broom? Lily I know you're still mad at Sirius for buying it but I promise you, it is a good thing. And I know you know that, and that you really like it, so leave him alone. Now I want you to write to him because he feels _really _bad that you're angry at him. And I know this because I am Sirius Black's girlfriend. Yes I had to say that, I can't actually believe I said yes to him all those years ago. It was at a party, he may have slipped me Firewhisky! You know, that's entirely possible. Have you _met _him? Yesterday, he stopped by my office and gave me a bouquet of flowers. Yes, I know, that's sweet. But as soon as he left, it started SINGING to me about how lucky I was to have Sirius Black as a boyfriend, loudly, I might add, and if a guy walked by my office and was "too close" it started to cuss him out and beep like a siren! It was SO embarrassing! Stop laughing, honestly, the both of you. Don't worry; I already got Sirius back for it. By doing what, you ask? Let's just say that Sirius is whining. That's right, I did something to his hair. Evil, no? __*smirks evilly*__ Anyway, I should get going, I have to finish this cauldron stuff. Honestly, who cares about the thickness of Cauldron bottoms? _

_Love from, your bestest friend in the whole world who loves you so much (not you James, I'm talking to Lily) _

_Hestia_

Harry was laughing as he put the letter down. His parents were insane, he concluded. His father especially. It was nice to know that his parents had had so much fun while they could. Harry looked over the letter once more and his eyes widened, his head snapping back to the signature at the bottom. _Hestia. _As in, Hestia _Jones_?

Hestia Jones was in her office, looking at the door anxiously. She had a feeling it would happen today. It had taken him long enough. She had known that he would be going to Godric's Hollow today. Ronald Weasley had told Arthur Weasley who had told her. She knew he would come here. She was the only one left.

She looked down at the framed photograph on her desk and sighed, her eyes prickling with tears. It was the same picture that was on the mantelpiece in Lily and James's house; the Marauders, her, and Lily. She remembered that day as if it were yesterday. It had been at their final Gryffindor party, when she and Lily had been dubbed Marauderettes. She smiled as she remembered that day. Her eyes drifted over the people in the photo.

She looked at Lily and James, dead over sixteen years now, and felt her heart pang. It had been sixteen years, and a day never went by when she didn't think of them. Lily especially. How do you forget your sister? She figured Sirius had felt the same way about James.

Sirius. She looked at him, so young, so happy. The last she had seen him had been a week before he died, at a meeting at Grimauld Place. He had always looked so upset there, and she didn't blame him, especially after how he had grown up there. His screaming mother had been enough of a clue as to how his childhood had been, especially after being sorted into Gryffindor. They hadn't started dating again. She wanted to. She had wanted to so badly, but Sirius had told her no, because she "deserved better than him". To this day, the words caused acid to boil in her stomach. She couldn't have gotten any better than him!

Her eyes slid to Remus. That wound hurt the most at the moment, with Remus's death being so fresh. He had been her only connection to her past for so long. Even after Sirius's death, he had been there for her, and she had been there for him. They had both lost Sirius two times, two many times more than they should have.

There was a burned spot in her picture; where Peter's head had been. That day when Sirius had come to her after escaping Azkaban, and had left to go to Hogwarts, she had burned Peter's face. She had never burnt Sirius's face, and she didn't know why. She doubted she would've been able too.

She looked up and jumped as she saw Harry Potter standing in her doorway. She looked down at the items in his hands and chuckled, "I haven't seen that thing in years," she grinned, and Harry looked down at the plush frog in his hand, and reddened slightly.

"I forgot I was holding that," he said sheepishly, and Hestia smiled at him.

"Remus gave that to you," she said, and Harry's eyebrows rose, "Yeah, for you first birthday," she said, and Harry looked down at it. Tears welled up in his eyes and he blinked rapidly to make them go away. The sight broke Hestia's heart.

Harry held up his other hand and Hestia felt her heart stop for a moment, "You wrote this, didn't you?" he asked quietly, looking at her, and Hestia nodded slowly after a moment, "Why didn't you?" he asked, and Hestia looked at him, frowning slightly

"Harry I-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, his voice shaking, "Why didn't you tell me you were my mothers best friend?" he asked, meeting her eyes, and Hestia was slightly shocked to see the green eyes, so like Lily's, filled with tears.

"I didn't know how," Hestia said quietly. Harry opened and closed his mouth many times, before deciding not to say anything, noticing the sorrow on Hestia's face.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked, and Hestia looked up and grinned.

"That's for James's secret room," she said, walking towards Harry and taking the key from him.

"How did I not see this door?" he muttered to himself, as Hestia opened a door in the living room of the cottage in Godric's Hollow.

"You wouldn't have seen it," she said matter-of-factly, "James charmed it so that you'd only see it if you knew it was there," she said, and Harry rolled his eyes, causing Hestia to laugh, "You don't know how odd it is to see Lily's eyes do that on James's face," she said, and Harry grinned, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Harry," she said quietly, and Harry looked at her, "She was like my sister," she said, and Harry listened intently, "Harry I've been watching you since you got to Hogwarts," she said earnestly, and Harry looked at her, "Always. The Weasleys are friends of mine," she said, and Harry's eyes widened, causing Hestia to laugh, "I've known Molly and Arthur since school," she said, "And we've been in the order together for Merlin knows how long," she said, and Harry grinned, "Now go in there before I close the door," she said, and Harry nodded

"What's in there?" he asked, and Hestia shook her head

"Find out," she said, "I have to go back," she said, "I _will _see you later though," she said, and Harry smiled at her, "And Harry," she said, and Harry turned around to look at her, "I'm know they're really proud of you," she smiled, and Harry nodded, a lump in his throat, "Not to mention Sirius and Remus," she smiled, and Harry grinned. Hestia was about to leave when Harry cleared his throat

"So you were Sirius's girlfriend?" he said, and Hestia flushed slightly, before nodding

"He asked me out the same night your parents got together," she said, smiling at the memory.

"Do you miss him?" Harry asked quietly, and Hestia froze. Harry watched as a tear fell down her face.

"Yes Harry, I do," she said. Before Harry could say anything, though, she had disapparated. Harry looked at the spot she had been standing in for a second before turning around and walking through the door. Inside, there were stairs heading down, which Harry ran down, finding himself in a room filled with cupboards. He opened the one nearest to him and grinned as he saw a cupboard _filled _with broomsticks and grinned. They were probably all the broomsticks his father had ever owned.

He closed the cupboard, reluctantly, and opened the one next to it, regretting it instantly as papers flowed out of it, puddling around his feet. He looked down at them and laughed. Around his feet was a collection of his father's detention records, notes he passed in class, and his school grades. He picked up a piece of paper.

**I'm bored**

_That's great Pads_

**But Prongs I'm bored!**

_Why wouldn't you be? We're in History of Magic you twat!_

_**He has a point**_

_Thank you Moony._

**Doesn't get rid of the fact that I'm bored**

_Well what am I supposed to do about it?_

**Moony when's the next full moon?**

**Prongs, Moony is ignoring me.**

_I know_

**That's so mean! **

**Hey guys!**

**WORMTAIL! Thank you for joining me. **

**What's going on?**

**Well, Moony is ignoring me and Prongs is being mean**

_I'm not being mean. I was just agreeing to the fact that Moony is ignoring you_

**Why is Moony ignoring you?**

_Why wouldn't he? _

**EVANS! Nice of you to join us!**

_I am NOT joining you._

**Then how come you're writing here?**

_**Lily, did you catch what Binns just said about the wars?**_

_Hey Evans_

_Yes Remus I did. He said that it was started by a dispute between Urg the Unclean and-_

**BORING. **

_**Padfoot! Give the paper back to Lily!**_

_Listen to Moony!_

**Prongs you just want me to give it back to her so you can flirt with her and then ask her out.**

_I DO NOT_

**Is that why you're blushing?**

_I'm not blushing!_

**WORMTAIL! Yay everyone's here!**

**Moony isn't**

**WHAT? WHY?**

_He wanted the answer from Lily_

**How do you know this?**

_**How do you not?**_

**MOONY'S BACK!**

_**Oh this is useless, I can't pay attention anymore.**_

_Welcome to the dark side._

_CAN YOU FOUR STOP IT!_

**Stop what?**

_Passing notes! _

**Why ever would we do that?**

_Because you're passing it ACROSS me and I can't concentrate. _

**Not my fault you're sitting next to Prongs. What are you two doing over there anyway? **

_**Padfoot, I am begging you, don't ever make that face again**_

**I agree with Moony**

_PADFOOT! _

**Yes?**

_For the record, I agree with them._

_I didn't know you had a sense of humour! _

_Oh yes, it's magical._

_All the more reason for you to go out with me! So, Evans, what do you say?_

_No._

**Sorry mate.**

_But Evans! Why?_

**Don't worry mate, she'll come around.**

_I just need to use the old Potter charm. That should work. _

_**Don't tell me he's actually going to try it.**_

**He did**

**That had to hurt**

_**I didn't know it was possible to hit someone like that while sitting down.**_

**Turns out it is. And now Lily is leaving. **

**PRONGS! ARE YOU OKAY?**

_I may never be able to have children._

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Harry burst out laughing reading the note, and looked around at the mound of paper circling his feet. He would have to read all of them sometime. He looked down at his watch, which had once belonged to Fabian Prewett, and his eyebrows shot up. He had been there the whole day. He shrugged, realizing he didn't _have _to get anywhere; he sat down and grabbed another piece of paper.

_Hello_

_What?_

_Why Evans, that's rather rude_

_Leave me alone Potter_

_Now why would I do that?_

_You're such a prat, Potter_

_You know, you look really nice when you're angry_

…

_I'm serious!_

**No, that's me, mate**

_I can't believe you're laughing at that_

**Hypocrite**

_Evans, are you laughing?_

**MERLIN! IT CAN LAUGH!**

_Padfoot!_

_I wasn't laughing_

**Of course you weren't sweetheart**

_Wipe that smirk off your face_

**Or what?**

**I thought so!**

_Padfoot, can you go away?_

**What? WHY?**

_I was having a conversation with Evans_

_No you weren't_

**Ouch bro**

_Padfoot…_

**Fine. GOODBYE EVANS! Don't miss me too much**

_I'll try._

_So Evans, what was I saying?_

_I don't remember, I blocked it out_

_**Aren't you glad Flitwick assigned you the seat next to him for the ENTIRE term?**_

_Moony!_

_Oh absolutely. Thrilled. _

_See! She's thrilled._

_It's called sarcasm Potter_

_I'm sorry, what?_

_**Just saying, James is choosing to ignore that. I'm going to go, since he's giving me the 'I'm trying to talk to Evans, go away' look. Bye Lily!**_

_Remus, don't leave me!_

_I'm not that bad…_

_You've gotten better_

_REALLY?_

_I take it back_

_Sorry, you can't do that._

_You were discussing me looking nice when I'm angry_

_OH RIGHT! Well, yes, you do_

_Once again, "…"_

_Well your hair seems to get even fierier and your eyes get really bright and your cheeks get pretty red. _

…

_You don't know what to say, do you?_

_How do you know that?_

_I know you, Evans._

_Bullshit._

**WASH YOUR MOUTH!**

_What are you doing here!_

**Mate, I sit next to you, you think I'm not reading?**

Harry grinned down at the note and picked up one more. He was about to begin to read it when an owl flew into the room, causing him to yell out in fright. He was extremely thankful that Ron hadn't seen him. He thanked Pidwidgeon the owl, who perched himself on the table next to Harry, and Harry sighed. Ron was obviously expecting a reply. He placed his father's class notes down and ripped the envelope from Ron open.

_Where in the name of Merlin are you? _

Harry grinned and looked around for a writing utensil with which to reply to Ron. He stood up, careful not to rip any paper, and looked around. He didn't know where his parents kept all their stuff! He carefully stepped over the pile of papers and opened the other cupboard. He saw two piles of papers, stacked extremely neatly, and grinned. This was obviously Lily's cupboard. He noticed a muggle pen and grabbed it quickly, scribbling out a reply to Ron.

_At my parents' house in Godric's Hollow. I'll be a while._

He looked at his mother's cupboard, and back to the mound of paper he'd left over by his father's cupboard. He decided to pick up the first paper in his mother's closet and looked over it, laughing as he saw even _more _notes.

_**So Lily, what's going on with you and Potter?**_

_Oh shut up Hest_

_**I'm just curious! He hasn't stopped looking at you. I figured you'd talked.**_

_Why would you think that?_

_**Black**_

_That idiot_

**Why Evans, that's rather rude**

_Where did you come from?_

_Hi Evans!_

_Hi Potter_

_**Lily, are you alright?**_

_Why?_

_**You just said 'Hi' to Potter**_

_What! No I didn't_

_Yes you did!_

Harry laughed; his father's happiness was somehow conveyed through that last line. HE could feel it eating him from the inside. He smiled and then looked confusedly between the two stacks of papers, unsure of which one to read. HE shrugged and grabbed the first piece of paper he could reach, settling comfortably on the floor.

_Padfoot_

**YEEEEEES?**

_Sense the tone you dolt_

**Oh, sorry, I mean…Yes?**

**WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING? I sensed the bloody tone!**

_You just ruined the moment_

**MOI? Doubtful**

_Whatever Pads. _

**What was it you wanted to discuss young grasshopper?**

_**Evans.**_

**Oh, right, sorry, stupid question**

_Ha-bloody-ha. You guys are just so funny. I might wet myself._

**I believe that's Wormtail's job**

**Hey!**

**Sorry mate.**

_It's true though…_

**One bloody time**

**ANYWAY. Prongsie-pie, what is it about our DARLING redhead you wanted to discuss?**

_Did you see her face today?_

**(Psst Moony is this good or bad?)**

_**(From the lack of suggestive tone and innuendo I hypothesize that this is a sombre Prongs we are talking to)**_

**(Thanks) When Prongs?**

_At the lake._

**When Ol' Snivelly called her a you-know-what?**

_No! When I started to defend her! She just got even MORE angry! I don't understand this girl. What am I supposed to do to get on her good side? What more can I do? I've done so much already._

_**Have you thought of just talking to her?**_

**JONES!**

_**Yes, hello Black**_

_**How come you're eavesdropping? (Or whatever you call it for passing notes)**_

_**Well I found it strange that you'd be passing notes in THE COMMON ROOM so I came over and then I saw what Potter just said and I figured I'd butt in.**_

_What do I do?_

**Grow a pair**

_**Oh shut up Black. Like I said, talk to her.**_

_I DO TALK TO HER!_

_**I digress. Talk to her WITHOUT hitting on her and asking her out**_

**That's like asking Padfoot to stop being a pervert and Moony to be stupid.**

**Hey!**

_**Really?**_

_I don't think you're winning on this one mate_

_**I have to agree with them. Anyway. Just follow my advice. **_

_I don't know if I can! She's just so pretty when she's angry_

_**OKAY I need a new approach…um…Do you really want her?**_

_YES!_

**Now **_**that **_**was a stupid question.**

_**I agree with him on this one**_

**Ditto**

_**Oh shut up you guys. Well, if you really want her, follow my advice. That's all I'm going to say. **_

**SHES BACK**

_**I have to run. Listen to me.**_

_Thanks…okay she's gone now. Oh Merlin Evans has been crying. I want to go give her a hug._

**I need to go throw up. **

Harry frowned, realizing for the first time just how much his father had loved his mother back in Hogwarts. Of course, he'd heard stories, but he'd never actually thought of his parents as people, in a way.

Just then, there was an audible banging from above him and Harry whipped his wand out. Sure, he knew deep down that there was no threat, but after years of being on edge, his mind jumped straight to 'Voldemort!'

He closed the cupboard, extremely careful to be quiet so that the person wouldn't hear him, and so he could hear the person. He put out the lights in the room and carefully tip-toed up the stairs. Before walking out of the door, he pulled his wand out.

"Homenum Revelio," he muttered, and groaned quietly. There was definitely someone else in the house. Grumbling to himself about how he'd had enough trouble for a lifetime, he pulled his invisibility cloak out of his pocket and threw it over himself, before opening the door and walking out quickly, closing it firmly behind him.

The spell had told him that the person was upstairs, so he carefully climbed the stairs. There was rustling from his parents bedroom, and he felt anger boil up in his stomach. _Nobody_ was allowed in there. He threw the door open and the person yelled, falling backwards.

"Ron?" Harry asked incredulously, pulling the cloak off.

"Merlin Harry! Don't do that!" Ron squeaked from where he was upside down near the dresser. Harry grinned sheepishly and walked over to help his friend up, "Where were you? I looked everywhere!" Ron said, spreading his arms wide to emphasize the fact that he'd looked imsply everywhere. Harry rolled his eyes and then ruffled his hair.

"I was, you know, around," he said vaguely. He wasn't ready to share his parent's secret room with anyone just yet. Ron, taking the hint, for once in his life, dropped it.

"Okay, well, come on, we have to get going," Ron said, and Harry frowned at him

"For what?"

"For _what?_ Are you joking?" Ron laughed, and Harry continued to look at him, a blank look on his face, "You're mental, he's really mental," Ron said to nobody in particular.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, as Ron started to drag him out of his parents bedroom.

"Hogwarts," Ron said, and Harry's eyes widened

"Why?" he practically yelled, and Ron jumped.

"Why are you yelling?" Ron asked, and Harry flushed slightly

"I don't like going back there after, er, the, er, thing," Harry finished smoothly, and Ron shook his head

"Mate, you have to get over that," Ron said, and Harry nodded, "Now come on"

"I still don't get why we have to go," Harry mumbled, looking around the house, and Ron shrugged

"You can't stay here forever, plus, tonight is the Halloween Ball and I don't want Hermione dancing with some other bloke," Ron said firmly, and Harry grinned, "What if Ginny danced with someone else?" Ron countered, and Harry bit his lip

"Let's go," he said, and Ron grinned, "Just give me a minute," Harry said, and Ron shrugged, walking over to the mantelpiece to look at the pictures. Harry ran to the secret room, making sure Ron wasn't watching him, and ran down the stairs. He switched the lights on and looked around. He'd be back, "Don't worry, I'm here now," he whispered to no-one in general, before walking out, leaving the lights on, so that somewhere, they would know he was there.

He had finally returned home. And he wanted his parents to know that. He wanted them to know that he had come home to them.

And they did.

**Hey guys! It's a bit plot-less but I hope you liked it! I needed to get my exam studying out of my life for a little bit. **


End file.
